Your Losing Your Memory Now
by Numquam the Raven
Summary: What if your mom was a witch? Your dad a vampire hunter who hunted vampires that could reveal the species? And your step-mom was a woman so interested in vampires that she actually tracked one down just to have sex with him and become a vampire herself? They would have a lot of enemies, right? Now imagine those enemies come after you.


**Summary: What if your mom was a witch? Your dad a vampire hunter who hunted vampires that could reveal the species? And your step-mom was a woman so interested in vampires that she actually tracked one down just to have sex with him and become a vampire herself? They would have a lot of enemies, right? Now imagine those enemies come after you, they kill your mom, send your step-dad into a tail spin for revenge, and erase all your memories just because they want you to suffer. The only things they left you were your name and the names of the family you lost. What do you do?**

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Memories"

"Talking"

That's what Lavella Saltzman asked herself as she stared down at the body of her mother, or, at least she thought it was her mother. She didn't really know, she couldn't remember anything, not her address, her phone number, her school, her town, or even what state she was in. She couldn't remember anything besides a few vague names and blurry images of the people attached to them.

"What do I do?" she asked herself, glancing over to the cooling corpse of her mother, a strange, disinterested glint in her eyes, "I suppose I should call the authorities, but then they'll probably try to put me in the system… hmm."

She turned towards the counter, heading over to where the house phone rested in its cradle, the barest of plans in her mind as she glided gracefully over. Her shoulder brushing the fridge as she walked easily captured her attention as a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She bent and lifted the paper, unfolding it with the clear intent to reveal it's purpose.

Only to smile wickedly as she looked upon the new address and phone number of her father, Alaric Saltzman, and all the emergency numbers, because her mother had apparently been a very paranoid woman. A new plan forming in her mind she headed towards the phone once more, dialling the somewhat familiar numbers she waited for the dial tone to end and the person on the other side to pick up.

"Hello, this is 911, how may I handle your emergency?" A woman's high pitched voice answered her call.

"Hello, I-I'm calling to report a murder," Lavella's voice answered in a slightly hysterical tone as the girl leaned on her kitchen counter, dispassionate eyes focused more on her manicure than on the blood that covered herself and the surrounding floor.

"Alright sweetie, why don't you tell me where you are so I can send over some officers then you can tell me what happened." The woman replied, her voice sickly sweet as she began typing.

"I c-can't remember!" Lavella wailed dramatically into the phone," I just woke up on the floor and can't remember anything!"

"Please calm down miss, I need you to try and see if you can find the address of the house you're in, then I want you to see if your can remember anything at all, your name, your phone number, your age, anything like that, okay?" The woman's voice had become more professional at the sound of the 'hysterical' girl's voice.

Lavella looked around, her eyes glancing over a picture on the wall before they snapped back to the image as they recognized what the picture detailed. In the picture stood three people, the dead woman on the floor, a tall man with a slight smirk, and herself, they were surrounded by boxes and she looked to be at the current age she was in the photo.

She smirked, then nearly dropped the phone as a word flowed through her mind, barely a whisper but still there, she heard "eighteen…" Hmm, guess I'm eighteen, that's good to know."

She glanced down at the picture once more, her eyes easily finding the house number printed on the corner of the porch and the street sign in the front corner of the yard.

"H-hello, are you still t-there?" She whimpered into the phone, her eyes rolling as the perky woman answered with obvious pity in her voice.

"I'm right here sweetheart, now did you find your address?" Her voice grated through the phone.

"Yes ma'am, my address is 2743 Sevier Street, my name is Lavella Faye Saltzman, I've graduated from high school, and I'm eighteen years old." Lavella answered, her voice more respectful with a slight hysterical edge remaining as she hopped up onto the counter to sit and wait for the police to come.

* * *

Lavella sighed as she finally heard the sound of a police car approaching her house, she hopped off of the counter and threw herself to the ground next to her mother, her eyes going glassy and distant as she reached out to hold her mother's hand, fake tears spilling from her eyes.

In reality she was thinking of the best way to get the cops to contact her father, she knew if she could get the police to call her dad and take custody of her that things would be a lot easier on her as she begins to try and regain all of her memories. If earlier was any indication she could begin to regain them at any time and for any reason as long as it had something to do with the memory.

Lavella sighed inaudibly as the police began to pound on the front door, yelling for her to open it as the woman on the emergency call line, apparently named Sarah, urged her to open the door as well.

Lavella let out a sob and threw herself over the body of her mother as a police officer kicked open the door, giving himself a full view of the kitchen through the living room doorway.

"First that woman named Jill goes missing, then we keep getting calls all over town of dead bodies with their throats torn out, and now this." The officer muttered as he helped Lavella to her feet. "And to think it's only Wednesday." He then scooped Lavella into his arms as her knees gave out from under her. Easily carrying the petite girl outside of the house as the sounds of an ambulance broke the oppressive silence of the dark neighborhood.

Lavella clung to the officer, her hands reaching up and twisting into his jacket, one hand holding the crumpled paper containing the emergency phone numbers her mother had left her. A smirk flickered across her face from where it was tucked into the officer's shoulder as her plan began to bear fruit as the officer glanced at her hands, a silent question in his eyes as he heard the crinkling of paper.

He walked over to his cruiser as the paramedics pulled up and unloaded a gurney with a body bag sitting on top. Carefully he lowered Lavella onto the hood of the cruiser, pulling her hands off his shoulders with a little bit of a struggle and then began to peel her fingers open, looking for the piece of paper that had crunched on his shoulder.

"Now why don't you let me look at this and then we'll get those nice, handsome paramedics to check you over, okay sweetheart." The officer asked with a small smile, trying to raise the mood of the teenage girl in front of him.

"O-okay," Lavella sniffled as she handed over the piece of paper, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Whose numbers are these?" The officer asked as he peered down at the paper, squinting due to the darkness of the street.

"I recognized the emergency number, and I recognize some of the names, but I don't know any of the others." Lavella whispered, throat sore due to the numerous hours of crying she had had to do to look right for the police.

"Well why don't you tell me what names you recognize and then you can tell me your relation to them, hmm?" The officer said, reassuringly putting his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Um, well I'm pretty sure the woman in there is my mother, her name is… um, her name is Lily.. Um L-lily, something? I'm really sorry, I just can't remember her last name. I just can't remember that." Lavella teared up again and the officer immediately jumped to assure her that the little information she could give was welcomed.

"Now how about some of these other numbers and names, hmm? Do you recognize any of them?

"I-I um, I think this one might be my dad's… Maybe, I'm not really sure, the number seems different somehow… New maybe?" Lavella said quietly, as though she was speaking more to herself than to the police officer who had leaned closer to hear her better.

The officer glanced over the list, eyes locking onto the name Alaric Saltzman where the young woman's long, elegant finger rested.

"Alright sweetie, why don't you go talk to the paramedics why I call your dad and get him to come over here and pick you up, hmm?" The officer cooed at the woman sickeningly-sweet as he ushered her over to the impatiently waiting paramedics that were sending him dirty looks promising retribution.

The officer winced as he gently herded the small girl towards the paramedics, he had a feeling that he would hear about that dirty look later.

The paramedics, one a man and one a woman, practically threw her in the ambulance as the worried over her in a frantic fashion, they're cool heads having been lost as the officer had been questioning Lavella over by the car.

The apparently were going to take her to the hospital and worry over her there, run a few dozen test, have her see at least a half-dozen psychiatrist, and have her explain every symptom that she had noticed at least a hundred times to every doctor, nurse, and volunteer as many times as necessary, which would be every waking moment apparently.

Lavella sighed, it was going to be a long week.

To Be Continued


End file.
